


Human Sexual Taboos

by glymr



Series: Disney Princes [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Disney Prince Challenge, F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/62334">this</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/703062">this</a> first.  They're short.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Human Sexual Taboos

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62334) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/703062) first. They're short.

Belle had become something of an adopted older sister to Ariel. Eric knew his wife sorely missed her own sisters; though she visited them as frequently as she could, it would never be the same as seeing them every day. So he made sure to arrange to visit Adam's kingdom as often as possible, which wasn't difficult, as it was quite close: three days by (a cooperative) sea, and another two days travel into the forest.

Ariel would sit curled at Belle's feet, her head in the other woman's lap, and gaze into the fire as Belle read to her from whatever new and wonderful book had captured her interest. Adam and Eric would sit and listen, sharing a bottle of wine and occasionally exchanging remarks in low voices.

Eric liked Adam; he was a good man, if a little on the shy side. The two of them enjoyed long discussions of politics and games of chess; Adam turned out to be a master fencer and Eric showed him all the games that sailors would play to while away the long days at sea. Adam was a gentle soul, rarely raising his voice and never turning away someone in need, his manner courtly and perhaps a little old-fashioned. He and Belle lived reclusive lives, seemingly content with their books and their servants to keep them company.

* * *

As it turned out, there was a secret section to the library. Eric found this neither surprising nor shocking. The surprising thing had been rounding a corner, Adam in tow, just in time to see Ariel wrapping her arms around Belle's neck and kissing her in a way which was not even a little bit sisterly.

Belle froze, color rushing into her cheeks, then gently kissed Ariel back for a moment before extricating herself. "Ariel-"

"Oh, it's so _different_ ," said Ariel excitedly. "It's so different from kissing Eric!" She turned to where the two men stood, stunned. "She's so much softer, and...and--"

"Ariel-" began Eric.

"--Oh!" The light of inspiration came into her eye. "I know! Now you should kiss Adam, Eric!"

Next to him Adam coughed and flushed, and Eric felt his own face growing rather hot. "It's not...customary for human men to kiss each other," he said carefully.

She looked at him innocently and said, "But you kissed Prince Aladdin--"

He winced. "That was _different_!"

"Why?"

"We were drunk!"

"But you've been drunk with Adam lots of times, and you've never kissed him!"

"Not *that* drunk," muttered Eric, feeling his face grow even hotter.

"You kissed Aladdin?" Adam's quiet voice cut through their increasingly strident ones, and they turned to look at him as one.

Eric swallowed. " _Technically_...he kissed me first." Technically he'd also given Eric the blowjob of his *life*, but he wasn't about to mention *that* now, and he prayed that his efforts in teaching Ariel about human sexual taboos had at least been effective enough that she wouldn't, either.

"I see," said Adam calmly.

Eric looked from him to Belle to Ariel. "We were _drunk_ \--" he started to reiterate. Adam put a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him until they were facing each other, then looked down and kissed him.

It was...sweet. Unbelievably, ridiculously sweet.

" _Oh_ ," said Ariel.

Adam pulled away first, smiling. "Ariel was right. It *is* different." He looked over at Belle, whose eyes were wide and whose cheeks had two bright spots of color in them, and his smile faded. "Are you angry?" he said.

Slowly she shook her head. "No, I'm not angry."

* * *

Belle smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and old books, while Adam's scent had a musky, wild undertone. Ariel was always the same, she always smelled like the sea, fresh and salty and intoxicating to him. He breathed her in, curling an arm around her abdomen and meeting Adam's eyes. The other man was similarly wrapped around Belle, with Ariel's head resting on Belle's breast.

Adam smiled at him softly and reached out to rest one big hand on Eric's hip. Eric smiled back and cupped the other man's bicep, stroking his thumb lightly over the muscle. Adam closed his eyes and, after awhile, Eric did the same.


End file.
